vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Derieri
|-|Base= |-|Indura Form= Summary Derieri also know as Derieri the Purity is a demon and a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. In the past, Derieri's sister was mercilessly killed along with thousands of other demon civilians by the Archangel Ludoshel, which led Derieri to develop an intense hatred toward the Goddess Clan and the humans, giants, and fairies who sided with them. After she and Monspeet were saved by a human girl when they were knocked unconscious and near death, she reversed her views on humans and wished to leave the Ten Commandments with Monspeet; unfortunately Estarossa interrupted their plans. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C, higher with Combo Star | Low 6-B Name: Derieri Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3,000 (377 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Purity" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from her body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid-darkness), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Her magical power increases during the night. Her power gets higher the longer she keeps attacking uninterrupted), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: Likely Island level+ (Staggered Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas), higher with Combo Star (Overwhelmed Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas and broke through his guard, crippling his arms. Severely deformed Tarmiel in his true body though he easily regenerated. Dealt serious damage to Fallen Angel Mael) | Small Country level (Overpowered Ludoshel in his true body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Unsealed Demon Meliodas) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Ludoshel) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Island Class+, higher with Combo Star | Small Country Class Durability: Likely Island level+ (Was hit by her own attack, amplified by Estarossa's Full Counter, and it only damaged her clothes. Tanked part of Post-Training King's Form One: Chastiefol explosion) | Small Country level (Completely unfazed by all of Ludoshel's attacks) Stamina: Very high. Derieri was able to stab herself in the chest and rip out six hearts after having already taken damage, and recite an incantation while holding her hearts. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Power of Darkness. | Tens of meters with extendable tail. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Derieri is an extremely skilled fighter, enough to be chosen by the Demon King as one of his ten most elite warriors. | Becomes a bloodlusted berserker incapable of proper reasoning or thought. Weaknesses: Her Combo Star resets if she is interrupted. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. | Sacrificing 6 of her hearts technically makes her easier to kill. She can only maintain a semblance of her will for a short while, before she succumbs to the transformation and begins fully transforming into an Indura beast. Once her life force runs out, she dies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Derieri is a high-level demon and can access her demonic biology and powers to give herself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Derieri always has her demon mark activated, and was only seen deactivating it once while not in a fight. At night, her magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Derieri can generate solid darkness from her body which she can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from herself. She can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. She constantly uses it to cover herself in place of clothing. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. File:DerieriSoulExtraction2.png|Taps a man File:DerieriSoulExtraction3.png|and eats his soul File:DerieriSoulExtraction1.png|Sucks in many souls at once Commandment Purity: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Abilities Combo Star: As long as Derieri continues attacking her opponent without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 100 tons of force (4.184x10 or 11 joules) compared to the previous one. Her attack power returns to its base state when her chain of attacks is broken. Only two people have survived a chain higher than 50 blows. File:ComboStar1.png|Matches Meliodas File:ComboStar2.png|Overpowers him File:ComboStar3.png|Keeps attacking File:ComboStar4.png|Gets strong enough to cripple his arms Indura Transformation: As a demon with a power level over 50000, Derieri has access to the Indura Transformation. Upon sacrificing six of her seven hearts, Derieri can transform, considerably increasing her stats, but losing her original form and ability to reason. Her hair extends and ends in a spear tip made from darkness, and she can extend her hair great distances. Key: Base | Indura Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hair Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6